Missing court
by LockhartAndAssociates
Summary: Diane is late for court and her husband proves to be unhelpful.


Diane swiveled her head to the side, her bright blue eyes searching for the glowing red numbers of her bedside clock. Finally she focused long enough to view the time before pushing her head back against the pillow. She was supposed to be in court five minutes ago. She figured she'd be getting a call from Cary, or even worse David Lee, any second now. Her eyelids slowly fell until they closed and she drew her knees closer to her chest. She reached up to grab onto Kurt's shoulders as he continued driving into her, rocking her entire body against the bed. She lowered her jaw enough to let out a low moan sounding something like his name.

"Better than being in court, isn't it?" He tilted her hips, searching for the sensitive spot of her inner walls that drove her absolutely crazy. As he got closer to the spot her back arched up from the bed further and further and her eyebrows lifted higher and higher.

"Back farther." She gasped out to him as a direction, her eyes opening just enough to lock with his. As he made contact with her where she needed it the most her eyes rolled back and her jaw dropped, her entire body tingling. "Fuck, Kurt, I'm almost there." Her hands moved down from his shoulders to grab onto the front of his open flannel button up. The way her hips moved against his became less rhythmic and more random, moving with the contraction of her muscles. Her ears were filled with his heavy breathing, rugged tone, and the constant sound of her own low moaning.

Suddenly, another sound accosted her ears, and a quite unwelcome one. Her phone vibrated against the glass bedside table and a melodic tone came from it. Kurt's hand left her hip as he buried himself deeply inside her and stilled his movements. He reached to the bedside table and held her phone up.

"Cary Agos." He said, this thumb hovering over the ignore button. Diane held in a breath, feeling too filled by him to relax her muscles by breathing out.

"No." She said sternly, grinding her hips against him. "Don't stop." She added, her stern resolve quickly fading to a desperate tone at the thought of him stopping his movements. Unfortunately for Diane, Kurt saw this as an opportunity to tease her and drag out the peak of her ecstasy. He slid his thumb sideways over her screen before holding it beside her ear.

"What is it, Cary?" She asked with a belabored breath, glaring up at her husband.

"Diane, you're supposed to be here in court. Where are you?" Cary's voice came through the phone, his irritation obvious.

"Oh yes, I know I'm," she stopped abruptly as Kurt's thumb made contact with her clit. Her eyes nearly crossed as she involuntarily pushed her hips against him.

"Look, don't make something up." He tapped his foot on the ground.

"No, Cary, I'm not. I," Again her speech was interrupted as his finger began to move against her, "I'm, uhm, on my way."

"It's Canning we're up against right now, you should be here." Cary stressed, his patience with her clearly diminishing.

"It's Canning?" Diane's eyes went wide, both from this news and the influx of pleasure as Kurt moved his finger against her faster.

"Hang up." Kurt leaned down, his rough beard rubbing against her cheek as he growled in her ear.

"Call David." Diane quickly informed him. "I'll be there as soon as...uhm, traffic allows." Before Cary could even think of responding the call was ended and her phone tossed onto the carpet beside the bed.

"Finally, you're finished." He continued teasing her, beginning the movement of his hips again, slowly pulling out slightly before pushing back into her.

"Not yet, I haven't." She put a leg around his waist, holding him against her and silently begging him to finish what he had started. He worked his thrusts up from torturously slow to a body numbing quickness. With the combined work of his thumb against her clit and his thrusts stimulating her g spot, she soon catapulted over the edge of orgasm.

She came hard, her vocals alternating between deep cries and sharp inhalations of breath. He bent forward, burying his face in her neck, his nose tickled with pieces of her now damp hair, as he thrusted into her harder. He wanted each of her contractions around him to count. The feeling of her continuously spasming around him and her nails clawing at him, for absolutely anything to ground her, pushed him closer to his own peak.

He felt her tenseness slowly melt away until she laid her head back against the pillow and sighed. Her grip on his arms softened and her voice, laced with pleasure, urged him to spill out inside her. She arched her back for him, pressing her chest flush against his.

"Please." She begged him, loving how undone they each became when in these moments. She moved one hand from his bicep to his hair, pulling his head over to lock lips with him. Their kisses were messy, imprecise, and hot as hell. His kisses soon stopped making sense and she broke from him to kiss his jaw as he came. Although her muscles were tired from her own orgasm, she moved her hips against his, moaning out how he should keep going. Soon he collapsed down onto the bed beside her, the two of them groaning in unison.

"I should miss court more often." She laughed, rolling on her side to kiss him.


End file.
